Anatomia
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Isabella Cullen tiene que presentar un examen final, pero cuando Edward llega a casa sera posible estudiar para tan importante parcial?


Los personajes de twilight, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la historia.

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**-Anatomía-**_

_Bella y Edward_

Concéntrate, Concéntrate, Concéntrate,- me repetía como mantra estaba en exámenes finales y de esto dependía que terminara el año en el tiempo estipulado

Acomode mi lápiz en mi oreja mientras memorizaba una vez mas los huesos del esqueleto humano,

-_Falanges_

_-Frontal_

_-Parietal_

_-Temporal_

_-Maxilar_

_-Mandíbula_

_-Vertebras cervicales_

_-Clavícula_

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar, suspire una dos, tres veces pero no podía recordar cual seguía…

-Si sigues así los olvidaras todo-la dulce voz de Edward llamo mi atención

-Debo estudiar-dije sin mirarlo

-Amor estas estudiando desde que me fui al hospital –camino hacia la cama donde yo estaba sentada-y eso fue hace ¿ocho horas?–susurro besando el lóbulo de mi oreja -estaba pensando que podemos ir a comer fuera-

-Edward necesito estudiar –dije colocando los libros frente a mi, mirando fijamente el esqueleto en mi I pad- Esternón, Costilla, Humero, Radio, Cubito, Xiloide

-Isabella….-dijo bajito

-En serio Ed, necesito estudiar-susurre levantándome de la cama –si quieres comer en la alacena hay para preparar un emparedado si estas cansado duerme yo necesito terminar-dije tomando mis apuntes, libros y Ipad y caminando hasta el living donde terminaría de estudiar

Escuche el agua de la ducha y moví rápidamente mi cabeza negándome a moverme de los libros hasta que no supiera de memoria los 206 huesos que conforman el cuerpo humano. Pero ser conciente que Edward estaba en la ducha desnudo con las gotas de agua recorriendo su hermoso cuerpo me estaban dejando una tarea muy dificil. Suspire y empecé nuevamente desde el comienzo

Un vaso de leche y un emparedado fueron colocados frente a mi –Apuesto que no haz comido nada,- lo mire mal acaso no había entendido que lo único que quería era estudiar-Ok me voy –dijo entre gruñidos caminando nuevamente hacia la alcoba-Bella-subí mi cabeza para ver al amor de mi vida mirándome con un puchero-quiero salir contigo crees que te demoraras mucho estudiando?-pregunto

-Hasta que no me aprenda el ultimo-le dije

-Pero es viernes, acomode mis turnos para estar contigo hoy –dijo como niño pequeño

-Edward, esto es importante-dije y baje la cabeza mientras me susurraba los huesos del cuerpo humano, pensé que quizás se había ido al dormitorio cabreado pero lo siguiente que sentí fue un par de brazos que conocía perfectamente y mi cuerpo levantándose de la silla –¡Edward!-iba a decirle que me dejara en paz cuando sus suaves y tersos labios se estrellaron con los mios en un beso fuerte y demandante

Caminamos a tientas hasta llegar a la habitación sentí como mi espalda y todas mis costillas se adaptaban a una superficie suave y mullida

-Edward Anthony Cullen, si quieres que siga siendo tu esposa vas atener que dejarme –dije un momento antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser demandantes y sometieran a los míos, me resistí quería volver a la sala quería aprenderme los huesos pero solo atine a enroscar mis brazos a su cuello mientras respondía a su beso con la misma pasión con la que el me besaba

-Te voy a ensenar a estudiar anatomía –dijo con su suave voz atercipelada cuando separamos nuestros labios, su voz sonaba ronca y me dio una sonrisa ladeada y sexy que muy pocas personas conocían –A mi manera Sra Cullen–sus labios volvieron al ataque presurosos como si al dejarlos yo me escapara para volver con los libros, sus manos agiles desabotonaron el broche de mis pantalones mientras trabajaba en dejarme libres de ellos cuando el pantalón cedió sus manos acariciaron mis costados por debajo de la camisa que tenia puesta

-Costillas-susurro mientras sus manos asedian levantando a su vez la camisa -Clavícula –dijo tocando mis hombros suavemente mientras levantaba mis manos deshaciéndome de la estorbosa prenda, mis pechos quedaron al libres al no tener sujetador -humero-sus manos descendieron por mis brazos lenta y tortuosamente mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello-Vertebras-su voz era ronca excitante y yo estaba perdida en un sinfín de emociones, su lengua salió a explorar cada poro de mi piel hasta llegar a la mitad de mis pechos-Esternón-su mano derecha se ubico en mi pecho mientras sus labios lamian mi piel podía sentir su erección en mis peirnas aun con la tela de su pantalón, a la vez que sentía como la parte sur de mi cuerpo se humedecía cada vez mas

Un jadeo salió de lo mas profundo de mi interior cuando su boca abarco mi pezón izquierdo y succiono fuertemente de mi pezón

-–¡Edward!…

-Silencio, ¡tenemos que estudiar!-dijo mientras repetía la acción con mi otro pecho, lleve mis manos a su cabello y tire de el mientras emitía un pequeño gritito, sus labios fueron descendiendo por mi cuerpo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar pero el siguió de largo hasta llegar a mis piernas, se levanto de la cama dejando hacer su pantalón y quitándose el jersey negro que llevaba puesto bajo hasta la parte posterior de la cama situándose a mis pies que tomo suavemente

-Falanges-dijo besando mis dedos sus labios subieron un poco –Peroné, Tibia –sus susurro era ronco contenido y yo deseaba que sus labios por fin llegaran ahí que era donde mas lo necesitaba –Rotula-susurro-Fémur-para ese entonces yo ya me removía inquieta bajo el tratando de crear un poco de fricción que disminuyera el dolor que había en mi parte baja, abrió un poco mis piernas mientras sus manos tocaban el elástico de mis bragas-Pelvis –susurro nuevamente bajando la cabeza

_¡Este hombre quería enloquecerme!_

Su cálida lengua paso por mi muy húmedo y necesitado centro una, dos, tres veces haciendome gemir mucho más fuerte mis manos nuevamente se aferraron a sus cabellos, mientras sus manos se aferraron fuertemente mis caderas, mientras sentía como mi clítoris era succionado y lamido con fuerza hasta que explote en el mas intenso de todo los orgasmos, rápidamente saco de la mesita de noche un preservativo lo rasgo y se lo coloco antes de que pudiera ser consiente sus labios arremetieron contra los míos dejándome sentir mi sabor con su exquisita saliva su glande se ubico en mi entrada –Coxis-gimió con los dientes apretados penetrándome de una certera y fuerte embestida

Sus arremetidas eran rápidas y feroces , profundas y torturantes mientras sus labios succionaba mis ya sensibles pezones pase mis manos por sus espalda enterrando mis uñas cuando lo sentía llegar aun mas profundo mis piernas automáticamente se aferraron a su cintura cuando el muy reconocido cumulo de placer se formo en mi vientre bajo

-¡Omoplato!-grite entre jadeos cuando sentí mis uñas encajarse a la la vez que un reconocido corrientaso me partía en mil pedazos mientras llegaba a mi nirvana personal sentía a Edward tensarse sobre mi cuerpo mientras su miembro pulsaba en mi interior

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras trataba de regular su respiración y yo trataba de controlar los erráticos latidos de mi corazón

-Te amo-susurre cuando lo sentí levantarse un poco de mi cuerpo-No-gemí-abrazándolo fuertemente mientras contraía mi interior, un gemido animal escapo de su boca mientras yo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y aplicaba los ejercicios de Kegler que había estudiado y perfeccionado en el ultimo mes

-Serás mi muerte Isabella Cullen-dijo bajando sus labios a los míos –Por cierto, yo te amo mas-dijo y rio pegando su frente junto a la mía

-Gracias-susurre besando la comisura de sus labios

-No hay de que en el próximo mes aprenderás sobre los músculos y yo estaré mas que dispuesto en ayudarte –dijo riendo mientras embestía muy suavemente dentro de mi –ahora Sra Cullen arriba –dijo girándome suavemente hasta dejarme sobre el –aun tenemos que repasar unos cuantos huesos –rio mientras tomaba mis aceras y empezaba ese vaivén tan reconocidos para nosotros…..

_x_

_x_

_x_

_Jajajajajjaja lo que hace mi ocio yo andaba juiciosa esperando el nuevo cap de uno de mis fic favoritos, pero salio este fic cortito, un regalo especial para mi amiguita Maddy por su cumple te quiero mu!, espero les haya gustado, con un esposo como Edward yo tambien me aprendo todas las lecciones_

_Ary._

_Para las quqe no saben que son los Ejercicios de Kleger les dejo:_

_Son unos ejercicios indicados para mujeres destinados a fortalecer los músculos pélvicos.1 También están recomendados para evitar alteraciones comunes como la incontinencia urinaria o también para facilitar el parto. En el campo sexual son los ejercicios que hay que practicar para obtener buenos resultados a la hora de conseguir mayor placer sexual._


End file.
